guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aura of Faith
What's this "Mursaat Monk"?--Gigathrash 01:36, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Is it a boss? :It isn't exactly a boss, it's a mursaat monk lvl 28, with an aura like bosses but without a special name.--Neck 19:08, 31 January 2006 (UTC) ::You might want to check your definition of Boss. AFAIK, the glow + ability to use signet of capture is sufficient, I don't see what's the deal with not being a boss due to non-special name. -PanSola 03:14, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :::I checked GW's official site it says the only requirement for a boss is the glowing aura, so this is boss and you're right. However the link to the standar mursaat monk should be changed imo. Neck 07:29, 1 February 2006 (UTC) Maybe someone got over-eager in adding bosses? The image-cap sure doesn't have the shiny boss-aura going on. I'll remove that listing for now, see if anyone pops up and says otherwise. --Nunix 17:47, 10 December 2005 (UTC) :In Ice Floe, there are Jade/Mursaat bosses for each profession that are unnamed. They're just called "Mursaat whatever" and "Jade whatever," but they do have the boss glow. This just links to the general Mursaat monk article. --Fyren 19:11, 10 December 2005 (UTC) I might propose adding this skill to the LAME list. Not because this is a worthless skill necesarily, but compare this to Healer's Boon. This has some plusses over Healer's Boon, but in my oppinion, not enough. These plusses are the fact that this can get to 52% added healing and can affect things like Healing Signet, other people's healing on that target, etc. Also, this spell does not require the loss of one arrow of energy regeneration. However, let's analize that. What monk will use 16 divine favor? Not too common, thus the 52% given by Aura will likely not reach that high, making the 50% from Boon better. Boon may not allow for other people's healing to be increased, but it can affect the whole party, not just one ally. With Aura's 15s recharge time, it would be somewhat dificult to place on enough people in a pressure situation. Not to mention it is 10 energy every time you cast; is that less than losing an arrow of energy regen? No. Not if you want to simulate the widespread effects that Boon offers. Also, theres the added bonus that Boon also halves the casting time of the healing spells too. The one major downfall of Boon is that it only effects healing prayers. However, Is that really a downfall? If youre going to be a power healer, most of your spells will be healing anyhow. Also, if you were using Boon, would you not gear your build to be all healing prayers? I would argue that This skill should be added to the LAME list for those reasons, but I'm not 100% sure as I havent done the math, and likely not thought of every alternative. Like the fact that Aura is favor, and could be used to augment Prot. I'm Not sure, But at this time, I would say that This skill is 99% strictly inferior to Healer's Boon. :But, this icon is awesome-0 —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 13:08, 7 May 2007 (CDT) ::But here, you get to keep your 4th pip of regen and only have to recast every 60 seconds, although few monks will ever cast 30 HP spells in a minute. Plus this helps with enchantment-affected skills like Dwayna's Kiss. Still, HB is better for most situations. - Ayumbhara 16:19, 1 August 2007 (CDT) Divine Healing Does Aura of Faith also gives extra bonus healing to healing done by divine favor? :Life Attunement, which has similar wording, does, so I would assume this is the same. --RadiKS 19:00, 10 April 2006 (CDT) Usage Conceptually speaking, is it useful for a non-primary Monk to take this skill as an elite? I would think that 24% extra healing on you would be useful even if it isn't you doing the healing, e.g. when adventuring with henches to prevent the dreaded you-die-henches-attack-wildly scenarios. Not that high cost, and duration is fixed. Kessel 08:22, 21 June 2006 (CDT) Given the amount of trouble this skill sometimes causes when trying to DEFEAT mursaat monk bosses, I'd say that it's a viable skill to bring. When the mursaat boss uses Aura of Faith, Contemplation of Purity, and Orison of Healing, it tends to heal itself for enough HP to overcome the damage being dealt by 8 players. Often it is very difficult to overcome these three skills unless the boss is Dazed, has Defile Flesh or Lingering Curse cast on it, or is interrupted by other means. However, it is not able to deal a great deal of damage by itself, with the exception of Spectral Agony. :Well, in all honesty most PVE damage builds blow. The only people who really try and deal damage in a serious manner are SS necros and nukers... most of whom fall short anyways. But it's probably best to use in a PvE setting, yes. Perhaps when used in conjunction with Reversal of Fortune or Healing Seed, this skill could possibly increase the effectiveness of a tanking character. Aura of Faith will not increase the bonuses from Reversal of Fortune and Healing Seed because for both those spells you gain health, you are not are healed, which is needed for Aura of Faith. Question, how would Healing Touch go with this? --Ruby Red 13:26, 18 May 2007 (CDT) Combining with Life Attunement i'm surprised no one else has mentioned doing this on these discussion pages. When i paired these two skills up, I encountered some unusual results, possibly resulting from my poor math knowledge. With 15 in divine favour and 16 in protection prayers (50% more healing from aura, 52% from life attunement), i get healed 228 from signet of devotion, 128 more health than normal. Is this some sort of bug? i seem to be being healed 128% more than usual, even though i should be healed by 102%. With one or the other, but not both skills, active on me, i get my expected results of 50 more health and 52 more health from aura and attunement respectively.--roofle 09:36, 23 July 2006 (CDT) :Math knowledge got me again. It turns out that the the 50% more healing from aura of faith was calculated from the 152% already on me from life attunement. :Damn you percentages! 100 + (.5 * 100) + (.52 * 100 * 1.5) = 228 --roofle 09:45, 23 July 2006 (CDT) Healing Reduction I am removing this from the category Healing Reduction because this increase heal amount, not decreases. Nevermind, it seems the problem is with the healing reduction article not this one... --64.230.104.9 23:16, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Healer's Boon Just use healer's boon that way all your healing spells heal more than with this and cast faster and you can switch targets (only use of this spell is to buff sig of devotion, wich is useless)... Needs a buff. TheDrunkenHobo 21:59, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :It's better than Healer's Boon for single target bonding, which nobody does anymore. --Kale Ironfist 22:34, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :: Oh, RLY?--Gigathrash 01:36, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::If this skill cost only 5 Energy, then it might come a bit closer to surpassing HB. As it is, though, this will always be inferior because of the prohibitive cost...HB removed, you wasted 5 energy, AoF, 10. HB only costs more after an extra ~10 seconds or something, I think. (T/ ) 01:46, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::::YARLY!. --Kale Ironfist 04:23, 4 August 2007 (CDT) I have been messing around with thins in GW:EN and find it extreamly effective when combine with blessed aura, a enchanting mod on a protection monk with a healers boon monk. at 90 seconds (12+ devine) this skill easily ends up on over half the party and when you add things like agis, protect spirit, and shielding hands with the same +50% duration you can really reduce the dmg over long fights wile boosting the healers ability.68.39.131.84 07:23, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :HB is still better. Unless you're putting 16 points into DF HB will let you heal for more AND you'll have faster casting spells AND it will let you increase your healing on everyone, not just one player. HB just makes more sense imho--Goldenstar 21:51, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Use with another WoH/Glimmer Monk Will this be great when use by a non-Healing Monk that companied with another WoH/Glimmer Monk? Then the amount of healing can be massive.-- CorCaspian 09:31, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Basically the same reason people use Healer's Boon. Except in that case the effect is resticted to the caster. In any case, you would run aground with the risk of over healing, it would be stupidly high. Flechette 12:39, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Buff Anybody else thinks this might be usable if it got a buff? The reason Mursaat Monk bosses are so hideously tough to kill without interrupts is because of their armor. Maybe this skill should give an armor bonus? I think +24 armor might make the skill pretty good. Or would that be overpowered? --64.203.204.21 21:56, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Lolol, +24 armor for 60 seconds and healing increase? Nah ,that would be overpowered. A slight boost, like, 6 or 8, would be better... Or reduce energy cost by 5, reduce recharge a few seconds. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:58, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :10 sounds good. Mursaat Monk ain't got nothing against enchant stripping anyway. (T/ ) 22:00, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::Figured something like that. Still, I think without a huge overhaul, this will never see any real use. Which is bad, because I really, really like the skill icon. Besides, no one can reasonably argue that this skill is better, or even close to as good as, Healer's Boon. It's superior in every way. Maybe if Aura of Faith caused healing to splash outward, causing allies in whatever range, maybe Nearby, to be healed x...X % of what the targeted ally was healed for. Even that sounds a little iffy, though. Or, if we really wanted to go crazy, we could say a self-only enchantment that causes you to be healed for a percentage of what you heal your targets for (probably not including divine favor, and receiving only one hit from Heal Party, Heal Area, and other skills). --64.203.204.21 04:09, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::I say buff the heal amount and remove the recharge. Something so it actually has something over healer's boon. -- The Gates Assassin 03:48, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :::Wouldn't matter, realistically. Healer's Boon could be reduced to 25% health, and this could be buffed to 75% at 15 Divine Favor and this would still be useless, because you have to take the time to cast it on the target before healing. Which means either A) you need to maintain it on all party members at once to be safe, so this would be a better bet, or B) You have the time to waste a second and 5 or 10 energy casting a spell that doesn't do anything to start off with. Straight healing is cool, but is rarely worth preemptive enchantments, especially elite ones. Until it gets a serious workover, I imagine this will be staying in my pile of cool but still useless skills along with the likes of halp, Healer's Covenant, and LOUD NOISES. ::::Perhaps if it was more like Air of Enchantment? (T/ ) 17:07, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Won't work like that. And what about no recharge, 1/4 cast time. Then it works like tainted Flesh.-- The Gates Assassin 01:23, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Then the healing would have to be reduced. --Shadowcrest 01:27, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :What if it did sthg like Target other ally is enchanted by Aura of Faith for 10...34 seconds. Each time target other ally is healed through a monk spell while under the effects of this enchantment, up to 0...2 allies adjacent to it are healed for 15...51 health. Sort of an enchanted Healing Ribbon. I'd see it with 10 energy, 1/4 cast, 20 sec. recharge, and, of course, not triggering on DF bonus healing. How about the idea? -- Fexghadi 00:04, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Well, seems overpowered after re-reading, but noone has an opinion about the function of hat kind of spell this could have? -- Fexghadi 16:43, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::Adjacent is awful. That would practically useless. It would have to be earshot before I'd even consider it. 17:02, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :::I said it would be sort of an enchanted Healing Ribbon. But if you want it to be earshot, then consider duration (at 15 DF) +20% Enchant = recharge time, plus you lose 5...3 (2 starting from 14 DF) energy if more than 1...3 (4) allies are healed. Otherwise earshot is far too great if it hasn't drawbacks like this one imo. -- Fexghadi 22:18, 19 February 2008 (UTC) But if you limit it to four you get TA exploitation...Roland Cyerni 19:56, 4 June 2008 (UTC) "will (not) affect" This edit is wrong. The skills listed there say "gain health", so the effects of Aura of Faith will not be felt -- as the note says. It does make sense and isn't nonsense, it just needs reading properly. As of now, it's incorrectly stating that those skills do trigger AoF's effects. --R Phalange 18:55, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Scratch that. It's right, although Healing Signet and RoF shouldn't be there. --R Phalange 18:58, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :The note was nonsense because it lumped together two contradictory forms of skills, as some of the skills listed "heals for" and others listed "gains". The note needs to be reworded in a different way, and after reading the talk page, it doesn't seem to ever have been confirmed in-game, so the arguement could be made to drop it until tested. — Powersurge360Violencia 19:01, 10 July 2008 (UTC) ::I've amended the note slightly. (Also when you get an edit conflict, don't copy the entire bottom box, but only the bits that you added yourself.) --R Phalange 19:06, 10 July 2008 (UTC) update ANet really pushing the "active protection" concept, eh? ... Without good coordination the additional healing bonus is hard to utilize effectively, but this should finally see some usage, in replacement/augmentation of Protective Spirit against incoming spikes. (Do they stack? That would be pwnage) And if Heroes can use it effectively...awesome. (T/ ) 02:27, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Prot spirit hasn't been used to stop spikes since before factions. That job has been delegated to Spirit Bond. That, however, did just get nerfed. -- (Talk • ) 03:42, 8 August 2008 (UTC)